So I Dated a Sociopath
by Ian Reid
Summary: Lee's day begins with saving a girl's life, and it's like nothing else could possibly go wrong! That is, until, the girl he saved begins stalking him; and no one, not even Tina, will stand between them!
1. Chapter 1

So I Dated a Sociopath  
By  
Ian Reid

Chapter 1

"And another thing!" Mrs. Ping added, "No more parties! I don't care if your friends have birthday, you're not leaving until house is spotless!"  
It was the usual directions Mrs. Ping gave before she and Lee's father went out for a weekend. Lee knew the essentials: "No friends allowed!", "No girls!", "Do your homework!", "No leaving house until is spotless, even if on fire!"

Basically, it was another boring weekend as a prisoner in his own home. Lee found a way around it, though. Normally in the form of his friends Cam and Holger finding loopholes they'd exploit. It was much like a usual day in detention, only here he wasn't looking for clues to clear his name.

Mrs. Ping dropped Lee off in front of A. Nigma High School, before driving to the parking lot a little further down the street. Such was the boon and curse of one having a mother teaching at the same school you went to. Lee started for the school entrance, looking over to his long-time friend Camillio Esmereldo Martinez running toward him on his smallish legs.  
"Dude, Lee!" he called, "Come quick, esé! We've got a chica down! Come do that CPR thing you learned, man!" Lee followed inquisitive to what his friend was talking about, led away from the entrance to a crowd of students; one kneeled beside a prone and motionless body. Lee stepped through the crowd of worried murmurs.  
"Everyone, back up, give me some room," Lee said, kneeling beside the prone figure. The other person kneeling on their other side was lanky with long flowing blonde hair and wore glasses.  
"Lee!" Holger squealed, "Praise the All-Father you have come to help Holger from school! Make quickly with the chest-rubbing and life-kissing!" Lee checked for a pulse. It was there, but weak.  
"Holger, take Cam and get the nurse," Lee ordered, Holger bounding out of the crowd grabbing Cam along the way.

Lee took a moment to examine the person in question. It was a girl, one of fair creamy skin, long chocolate-brown hair with blonde highlights set in a braid. Lee set to work, doing as was taught in those seminars he attended only a month ago. Deep down, he was thankful to go to those classes with his mom, even though she thought it was going to bore him. Fifteen chest massages, tilt the head back, breathe into the mouth. The girl gasped for air after the third or so round of this, and Lee rolled her onto her side, patting her back until the coughing subsided. Cam and Holger returned with the school nurse in tow, complimenting Lee's work and took over.

Lee felt… good for lack of a better word. For some reason, it was like he set something in motion that would put the world on the right track. It was a feeling Lee had that hardly anything he thought –clunk!- could –clunk!- detract –clunk!- from –clunk!- this day –clunk!- going wrong.  
Principal General Wendell Barrage towered over Lee, built like a tank and probably from parts of one. The decorated cyborg veteran regarded Lee's presence sourly, his lone glowing implanted cybernetic eye focused intently on his target.  
"Well tie me down, and snort a line of pixie dust off my itty, bitty, pretty shiny bald head!" Barrage said, with some enthusiasm bordering on sarcasm, "Private Ping! What a wonder to find you topside! You should be in class, if not detention!"  
"I was just on my way to class, Principal Barrage, sir," Lee said.  
"Likely story," Barrage replied, "Heard you went 'n' gave the breath of life to another student in need." The crowded hall trickled empty as the class bell rang.  
"Yes sir," said Lee. Barrage leaned in to stare at him eye to eye. A tension rose as the two stared silently at one another, Lee knowing deep down Barrage could crumple him, roll him and smoke him like a joint if he wanted to. Barrage straightened, and the tension lifted.  
"Just for that, Ping," he said, "I commend you for you actions, soldier. I feel like I ought to give you one of my medals. But I won't! Because they're mine! Instead, I think I'll let you have the rest of the week off from detention. But after that, it's back to grinding your bones to make my bread! _Understood?_" Lee snapped to attention and a salute to the Principal, who dismissed him to his class.

Author's Commentary: This is as close to the original draft as I had intended. I held back on putting it up now, because I was trying to figure a good-sounding name for the girl Lee saves. Her part in all of this will be revealed soon, I promise. There is really no point in the series canon where this story would fit, which was honestly one of the bigger challenges, the show's season had its finale as of this story going up, so fitting it in somewhere in the space of canon is a part period to pin-point. That's really my only admittance to this story, so just look at it like a side-story for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lee couldn't be more elated. Telling Holger and Cam the news between period was so exciting it was like nearly peeing yourself from too much soda. The news chimes sounded, the students looking up at the closed-circuit television to the freelance news reporters. Lee's cheeks flushed at the sight of the small-framed figure of his longtime crush Tina Kwee sitting behind the desk.

"Good morning A. Nigma High!" she said cheerily, "I'm—"  
"She's Tina Kwee and I'm the reason you're all watching in the first place," her co-anchor butt in rudely, "The more interesting Chaz Monorainian!" Tina rolled her eyes in disgust at the scene-chewing, kicked his chair to roll off camera.  
"In today's top story," Tina said, looking at her news report in hand, "a student had collapsed in front of the school, and was revived thanks to the efforts of resident Detentionaire Lee Ping. Come lunch, I plan to get the exclusive interview with him for—_HEY!_" Chaz had rolled back on camera, attempting to push Tina out of the way.  
"This just in; _no one cares_!" Chaz cut in, "on to more _interesting_ news, a semi-formal dance has been approved to happen next Friday, so everyone get a date and fast!" A small paper airplane glided on screen, landing into the side of Chaz's head and unsettling his hairdo. In a girlish shriek, Chaz tore from the desk, allowing Tina to return to finish the news, which consisted of a change in the lunch menu, a Student Council Meeting, and very little else. Lee sighed contentedly; an interview with his secret crush during a lunch where he isn't spending detention? It couldn't possibly get better! The other students in class turned in their seats, nodding approvingly at the mention of his deeds in the broadcast.  
_It just did_, he thought merrily.

The class bell rang, and Lee grabbed Holgar to go in search for Cam to tell him the news.  
"Awesome that Barrage gave you the rest of the week, yo," said Cam, "too bad it's Thursday and not Monday."  
"I would have settled for it being Wednesday, for all I care," Lee said. He turned around to check the clock mounted over a line of lockers, meeting face to face with Tina Kwee.  
"Hi, Lee," she said, beaming. Lee immediately forgot how to breathe for nearly 15 seconds. His mind jammed on the clutch and shifted gears so he could stand her presence.  
"H-hey," he stammered.  
"I hope you don't mind if I come to see you in detention for your interview," she said, "I'm sorry to make a request on short notice but—"  
"It's fine!" Lee said happily, "Barrage actually let me out of detention for the rest of the week, so I'll have lunch. Y-you can… uhm… j-join me?" His confidence wavered for a moment as he realized it felt like he was asking her out. Cam and Holger, during all of this, hung back to watch if Lee was on the verge of a complete mental shutdown and stood by just in case, like a friend would usually do.  
Tina blinked. "Oh, OK, see you in the cafeteria, then," she said, smiling again. She turned and headed off to her next class. Lee began to breathe easy again, his heartbeat leveling out now.  
"_PING!_" Barrage roared from the TV screens mounted in the hallways, "Your ass! My office! _Two minutes ago!_" Lee's heart stopped a full ten seconds when Barrage called for him, luckily he was revived with a sharp pat on the back thanks to Cam.  
"Hey, listen, if you don't come back out alive, can I have your favorite game controller?" he asked.

Author's Commentary: I wanted this chapter to be a little longer than the first, which I realized only after I uploaded the first chapter. I was setting up the scene for Lee to meet the antagonist, but decided due to a lack of how to really go about doing it, I'd introduce her in the third chapter, set her up for the rest of the story. Like I said in the first one, there were a _lot_ of openings in this story that I wanted to establish Lee and Tina's canon relationship, but decided to set the story before that, and deciding the story to focus mainly in a non-canon point in time. There will, in fact, be more Lee and Tina in chapters to come, and the antagonist will appear and be introduced in the next chapter. I have the idea for how it plays out, but I'm having trouble writing it so it doesn't seem awkward.


End file.
